Twenty four hours
by Simsfreak666
Summary: Kate breaks into Derek's house and gives him a little dose of how powerful her tazor is, then Scott and Derek have some trouble from the Alpha. Some of Scott's friends get dragged along into it too. From Teen Wolf Season One
1. Chapter 1

Scott P.O.V

I sat at Derek's house as he explained to me why I couldn't be with Allison, I tried not to listen partly because I knew he was right and partly because I didn't want him to be right. Already she was the most important thing to me and now he's telling me I have to give up my hopes and dreams and I didn't know if I could actually do it.

"There must be another way... Derek, I can't just give up everything, I -" I began, a little agitated aswell as upset, everything just got worse and worse for me.  
"Scott, you don't have a choice, okay? Do you want to hurt her? Worse even, kill her?" Derek argued. I looked up at him with angry eyes, how dare he even say that, I would never hurt Allison. "Don't say that!"  
"I'm just saying what's the truth. You can't deal with the truth, that's what it is! You need to step up and start taking responsibility for your actions!" Derek started to shout now, it made me feel more angry, but I needed to keep calm, otherwise both him and me knew what would happen.

"You know, I've been here the whole time and I don't think any of you is taking notice to that!" Stiles pointed out from the seat beside me, but I tried to ignore him, I had more important things to think about.  
"This isn't about you!" I heard Derek hiss at Stiles, I knew if anyone could shut Stiles up it would be Derek. we both knew he was afraid of him, no matter how much he denied it. "Then remind me, Derek, why am I here?" Stiles started being smart with Derek, which I knew he wouldn't take.  
"Just shut up!" Derek threatened. To my surprise, Stiles stood up, arguing back with Derek. "No, you know what, I'm not gonna...-" He began but Derek gave him one of those looks that said, 'sit down or I'll rip your throat out!'  
Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before he sat down and shut up. If I wasn't so deep in thought I would have found that funny. Then Derek looked back to me with a sigh.  
"Listen, Scott, I -" He suddenly stopped, staring at the front door with wide eyes. I looked at him worridly and stood up. "What?" When he didn't answer I shook him. "Derek, what is it?" I yelled. Derek grabbed me by the arm and pushed me to the stairs. "Upstairs, now! Both of you! GO!" He yelled. Both me and Stiles ran up the stairs as Derek told us too, I didn't get why though.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked me as I ran to Dereks room and to the window. Then I saw it... Kate, with a tazor. Oh no. Now I understood, and I knew I should help, but what if we all got hurt, then it would have been my fault... Derek could deal with it... right...?

Derek P.O.V

The moment I heard Kate coming, I made sure to get Scott and his idiot friend upstairs so I could deal with her. I hid behind the Living room door so when Kate burst in trying to find me I could maybe jump her. I knew she'd have a weapon or something so I'd have to find a way to seperate it from her, since I know she'd be so intent on using it. The moment I heard the door crash open and Kate's scent got stronger I clenched my jaw, I hated her so much, she doesn't know how many times I've thought of killing her, maybe now I'll get my chance.

"Derek... Come on out!" Her poison voice cooed, making me more annoyed, it made me feel sick every time I heard it. I stayed hid behind the door, waiting for her to walk in. The moment she did, I slammed the door shut and started to pounce, but she spun round, held up a tazor and zapped me with it. Before I could even touch her, I crashed to the ground, the volts convulsing through my body, making me writhe and shriek. She looked down at me with a grin on her face. "Bet you didn't know I knew you were there, huh?" She laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Always hiding behind doors. It's getting old." As I tried to grab her foot she was too quick for me and held the tazor down against my chest, tazoring me again. I growled out in pain as my body spazmed out, causing me to feel heavy so it was difficult to move, She was keeping me human so I couldn't do anything to her, she was cleaver, I could give her that. I lay there, breathing heavy and trying to get over the shock from the tazor. Kate looked down at me as she walked in a circle around my body. "Hurts right? Yeah, I can tell!" She taunted, pointing the tazor down at my face. I froze, staring at it and trying to pull myself to the couch but I could hardly do it. As I tried to pull myself on my arms, I had to stop, it felt like my body was too heavy for me to pull. Kate let out a loud, amused laugh. "Amazing what volts can do to the body." She said, pounding her foot down on my chest to keep me down. "Now that I've got you here, all weak and defenceless, what should I do with you huh? Any ideas?" She tilted her head as she looked down at me, looking like she was deciding what to do.

I groaned as I started to get the feeling back in my legs, about to push myself up but the tazor hit me again. As I cried out my nails scratched against the wood floor, another dose of volts imobulising my body.  
"It's no good, Derek. You can't beat this baby!" She held the tazor up and grinned at it, then down at me. "Much more dangerous than you." She winked.  
"What do you want?" I growled out. She took her foot off me and began to circle me again, I hated that and she knew it.  
"You know what, Derek." She kneeled down to my level, eyes locked on mine, tazor pointed at me. "Who's the Alpha?" She rose her eyebrows. I stared back at her, jaw clenched as I didn't reply. I couldn't tell her I didn't know, but it seemed she worked that out.  
"Unless... You don't know..." She looked in thought for a moment before she chuckled. "Oh, Derek... You know what that means...? Hm?" She rose her eyebrows again as I struggled to get up. "I don't need you anymore." She took out a gun from beneath her shirt and pointed it at me. My heart raced as I stared at the gun, I was definitely dead. After a moment of her just pointing the gun at me she laughed. "Can you hear that...?"

I swallowed and looked up at her. Hear what?  
"Can you hear your heart racing, Derek? And can you hear mine, as steady as can be..." She said and winked at me before standing up and putting the gun back under her shirt, I didn't know why I was still alive. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna be fair and give you twenty four hours to figure it out. Then I'll come back, if you don't know then..." She turned to me and grinned cockily with her hand on her hip. "Even you're not as dumb as to not know what happens then." With one more grin, she turned and walked out of the house. My body tensed as the feeling came back once more. Then I heard Scott and Stiles rush down the stairs to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott P.O.V

I rushed downstairs after hearing what had happened with Derek and Kate, it had been almost too hard to just sit upstairs and do nothing, but I managed it, for Derek's sake, Kate could have killed him and me if I'd have come down.

"Derek, are you okay? Oh my God..." I ran my hands through my hair as I tried pulling Derek to his feet. "Stiles, help me!"  
Stiles grabbed Derek's other arm and the both of us pulled him to his feet, he was still a little shaky, but I knew he'd be okay in a minute. The first thing he said to me was, "We need to figure out who the Alpha is."

"That's all we've been trying to do, we've been trying to figure it out for ages and still we don't know who he -"

"Or she!" Stiles interrupted. I nodded and looked back to Derek.  
"-or she, is."

Derek slowly started to pace, rolling his shoulders back and forth, shaking off the feeling of the volts while he thought of what to do. If we found out who the Alpha was we'd try to kill them ourself, we certainley wouldn't tell Kate, if that's what Derek was freaked about then I was out. Even though Kate had threatened to kill him if he didn't find out, there must have been another way, there must have. Just then my phone beeped in my pocket, I had a text message. Knowing Derek he'd probably try to toss it again, so I moved a few spaces back and quickly read the message.

' -

Wanna come over and "study"  
with me? ;) xxx

From: Allison  
Sent: 18: 48

-'

I couldn't help but grin at the message, even with everything going on, Allison just made me feel like that. "Studying" with Allison sounded almost too good for me. Apparently Derek saw my grin and sighed to himself before he said exactly what I knew he'd say.

"No! You're not going near her!"

It sounded like he was my father or something, so demanded and anouncing. I was sick of it, he wasn't telling me what to do, I was my own boss. I looked over to him and sighed, "Derek, she -"

"No! If something happens while you're with her, even if you don't hurt her, you're risking exposing us! I have enough to worry about and now I have to worry about you too! You're just a kid, you don't understand anything!" He started to yell again, I could feel anger boiling in my body and I clenched my fists for a moment but then took a deep silent breath and unclenched them.

"You can't do anything about it, Derek... You're not the boss of me. I won't expose us, I know what I'm doing, I -"

"No, you don't!"

Poor Stiles was caught in the middle, looking back and fourth from me to Derek while each of us yelled at eachother, I was pretty sure he was sick of it now too.

"Guys, come on, is this really necessary?" He groaned, shaking his head and muttering something to himself under his breath. "Don't you think you should be out there looking for the Alpha instead of wasting time arguing?"

Both me and Derek turned to look at him with the same expression on our faces... SHUT UP, STILES!

"Just saying... doens't seem to be a good time to...fight when our ummm...lives are on the line..." He mumbled before pointing to the door. "I'm just gonna wait outside. Scott, whenever you're ready!" He hurried out of the house to where his jeep was parked, ready to take me home, but I wouldn't be staying there. I was about to leave when I heard Stiles' heart beat suddenly very fast.

"Guys... you'd better take a look at this..." Stiles called from outside, standing frozen in front of his jeep. Both me and Derek looked at eachother before we both ran outside over to Stiles' jeep. Scratched into the bonet of his jeep was the spiral. All of us stood there in silence just staring at it, until Stiles broke it. 

"Oh my God, he was here, he was actually here..."

He seemed to be freaking out a bit, even Derek looked a little worried.

"While you two were in there arguing, he was actually here. Are you proud of yourselves? This is - this is - oh my God... We're dead, we're so dead. Oh my God, we're all gonna die..." Stiles panicked as he paced in front of our faces. Derek did the only thing he could to shut him up. He grabbed Stiles' shirt collar and banged him up against his jeep.

"Calm down!" He growled to him. Stiles instantly shut up, maybe it was the shock, or maybe it was actually the fear that Derek almost lost it with him. After one more growl, Derek let him go and looked to me, he didn't even have to speak and I knew what he meant.  
"I know..." I muttered, now just as worried as he was.

Derek P.O.V

The moment I saw the spiral I could hardly say a word. The Alpha had been here, right here and we didn't even notice. Right under our damn noses. Now I was super angry, also a little worried too. The Alpha knew exactly who and where we were and he was leaving the same sign all the time. The spiral. I'd told Scott about what that meant, so he understood, and most likely he'd told the idiot Stiles and now he was freaking out.

"Dammit!" I hissed to myself as I looked about, roughly running a hand through my hair and thinking how stupid we were to miss the Alpha right in front of us.

"Derek... He knows we were here... Why didn't he attack us...?" Scott asked, obviously a little confused on that part. With a sigh, I turned to look at him.

"He's waiting." Was all I said, if Scott couldn't figure it out now, it wasn't my problem. "Just go home, take _**him**_..." I pointed to Stiles. "...with you!" Then I turned and started walking back to my house, but Scott shouted after me.

"What are you gonna be doing?"

I knew I'd have to try to find the Alpha. Maybe they were still here... waiting for the right moment, waiting for one of us. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, I'd do this without Scott, he was too interested in his girlfriend, whereas _**I **_was the one trying to keep us all from getting killed. _**I **_was the one doing all the work.

"What do you think? Trying to find the Alpha. One of us has to do something about this." With that I started walking again back to my house, slamming the door shut behind me. Now I just had to think seriously. The Alpha knew me, knew I lived here, knew Stiles and Scott was here with me... First thing was first though... I was going to see my Uncle, then I'd start the search for the Alpha.

Scott P.O.V

I was silent the whole time Stiles was driving, he was silent too. It was like we were strangers, we didn't even look at eachother. When he parked outside my house, I got out and thanked him, but that was it. then he drove off and I was left here with so many things on my mind. Behind me some bushes moved and I spun around, my eyes darting around but I saw nothing...  
It was probably all in my head. That's when I noticed... It was awfully quiet... and no one was around... that sort of creeped me out a bit. The next time I turned around three things plunged into my stomach, my breathing instantly hitched as blood seeped through the wounds. I tried to look out but was bashed on the head with something and then total blackness took over me...

Derek P.O.V

When I walked through the ward at the hospital, I was wondering where everyone was, there was no doctors, no nurses, not even anyone about, it was like it was abandoned, I didn't understand... But still I headed to my Uncles room. When I was just outside the door, about to enter, my phone beeped. I stopped and took it out. There was a message from Scott. I opened it and read out loud to myself.

"Meet me at the school now. A.S.A.P! I need to tell you something. Hurry." My eyebrows furrowed slightly. This was a little weird but I guessed he'd found something out. I just wanted to see my Uncle for a moment then I'd leave to see Scott. I opened the door and froze...

The bed was empty... Where was he? There was only one thing on my mind now, and I ran, as fast as I could out of the hospital. Quickly I called Scott, but there was no answer so I left an urgent message.  
"Scott, stay where you are! I know, I know who it is! It's him, It's my Uncle! He's the Alpha! I'm on my way, DON'T MOVE!"

Scott P.O.V

It was blurry, I couldn't see anything... I blinked again, and again until my vision became a little clearer. Slowly I sat up and groaned. I was at school... In the classroom. What was I doing here? I remember being hit with something, after that it's total darkness. Glancing about I felt shivers shoot down my spine, all the lights were off, and it was empty, it's not even meant to be open at night. Standing up I looked down at my shirt, torn and ripped, stained with blood. I lifted it up but there was no wound... I must have healed just now. Who had taken me here? Suddenly I felt sick to the pit of my stomach... What if it was the Alpha? I needed to warn Derek. As my hand reached into my pocket for my phone my eyes grew large... It wasn't there! They must have taken it. Crap!

I rushed to the door of the classroom and opened it, glancing down each way of the corridors... both were the same... dark and empty, and it was too quiet, it just freaked me out more. If the Alpha was here then I was dead, I couldn't face him alone, but now that I thought about it... Why aren't I dead already? If the Alpha did bring me here then why was I still alive? Something wasn't right...

As quickly as I could, I ran, down the corridor, running as fast as I could, and I didn't stop...

***More to come soon. If you liked it please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm open to ideas about any other Teen Wolf stories or any other sort of stories. :) ***


	3. Chapter 3

Derek P.O.V

When I reached Scott's school I felt the urge to turn back but Scott needed me here, it was a weird place to just talk, he could have told me what he'd found out at his house, or mine, but why the school? That didn't make sence to me... Unless there was something here that he needed to show me. The entrance doors were already open, so I walked straight into the dark, silent school, feeling shivers down my spine. I didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right, something was wrong...

"Scott...?" I called warily, glancing about but seeing nothing, it was just dark...and awfully quiet. Where was Scott? I tried his phone again, but there was no answer, it was like it was switched off or something. Why would he ask me to come here and then switch off his phone? Nothing made sence at all, but I knew he'd be glad when I told him I knew who the Alpha was. Slowly I began walking down the corridor, the dark wasn't really a big deal to me, I could still see. At each door I passed I peeked inside, but all were empty.

"Scott...?" I called again, a little louder this time. With a huff, I headed to the stairs and jogged up, feeling slightly frustrated and anxious. My bad feelings gotten stronger but I ignored them once again and continued. As I got to another corridor I sighed and stopped, but then heard a noise from one of the classrooms beside me. My head spun to the left, so fast I could've sprained my neck pretty badly. Slowly and cautiously I approached the room, looking through the small window first but saw nothing, so I took a deep breath and quickly opened the door. There under the teachers desk was Scott.

"Derek! Oh God, I'm so happy to see you!" Scott ran to me, shutting the door behind me and locking it. It was like he was afraid or something. I had a hunch... I juts hoped I was wrong.

"What's the deal? You texted me telling me to come here, urgently." I told him, my expression twisted with confusion and curiosity. Scott's expression mirrored mine.  
"What? I didn't text you... How could I when I've lost my phone?" He pulled out the pockets of his jeans. Empty.  
"Someone knocked me out and bought me here, I think... I'm hoping I'm not right, but I think it was the Alpha... Who else could it be...? I mean, at least if it is we can find out who it is, right?" He said in a shaky and panicked tone. I sighed and shook my head, looking back to him. Now I got to tell him.

"No need... I already know..."

Allison P.O.V

I walked through the first corridor of the school after recieving a text message from Scott telling me to go there urgently, that he needed to show me something. I didn't understand. I'd texted back, I'd rang a billion times, left a bunch of messages, but he didn't get back to me so here I am, at the school...at night...when it's supposed to be locked... I'm going to be in so much trouble!

"Scott?" I called out into the darkness. I waited... No answer. The decent thing to do would have been to meet me at the front, but I don't know what could have happened so I don't blame him for anything... yet!  
As I heard the doors shut behind me I jumped and spun around, almost letting out a little scream. Behind me were Lydia and Jackson. _**Oh you have to be kidding me...**_

"What are you guys doing here?" I hissed, storming over to them with a look on my face that told them I knew they'd followed me. Lydia looked at me with an innocent expression as she shook her head.

"We didn't follow you... We didn't..." She murmured. I rose my eyebrows.  
"We did!" Jackson finally let it go. Lydia looked up at him and huffed, shaking her head as I sighed to myself. "But it was all for good reason... I mean, it's late and you were heading to the school. You're not even allowed in here." Slowly his eyebrows rose too as he looked at me with curiosity. "What _**are**_ you doing here...?"

Letting another sigh loose, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I just told the truth, what else could I do? "I got a message... From Scott... Asking me to meet him here but -"

"I knew it!" Jackson rolled his eyes and scoffed, a little laugh mixed with it too. "I knew this was something to do with him!"

I looked at him with angry eyes as my mouth hung open. "You can't say that, you don't even know what's going on here, it -"

"Oh I know exactly what's going on, McCall wants to get us all into crap!" Jackson argued, making me more and more annoyed with him each second.  
"He didn't even text you! He texted _**me**_ so why don't you just lay off, okay?!" I yelled at him.

"You guys!" Lydia suddenly shouted, making both me and Jackson jump in surprise. She seemed to be staring behind me, in a sort of trance. "What's that...?"

I turned behind to see a shadow in the dark, something I couldn't make out. All our expressions were the same...  
Jackson leaned forward a little, his eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell is that...?" He whispered. I took a few steps forward but Lydia grabbed my arm.

"Scott...?" I called down to the shadow... Maybe it was him, I was praying it was him. Then all of a sudden the shadow disappeared. I couldn't let go of my curiosity.

"Alright, let's get outta here!" Lydia said, turning, about the open the door and run for it but I grabbed her arm this time.

"No, wait... You both saw that, right..? That was...something..." I glanced at them as they nodded, then looked back to where the shadow had been. "We can't just go, Scott texted me telling me to come here! He was gonna meet me, he -"

"But that wasn't Scott. You called Scott's name to it, it didn't reply. He would've replied. I swear if he's just trying to scare us I'm gonna kill him!" Jackson spat in fury. I huffed and grabbed his arm too, pulling the both of them forward with me.

"Will you just cool it?! We're going to find him..." I turned to face them both with a serious but encouraging expression. "Okay...?" After a few seconds they both nodded and we all slowly headed off down the corridor...

Scott P.O.V

"What the hell, Derek?! Your uncle?! I thought he was like...almost dead!" I paced up and down, my heart racing and my mind spinning. I was close to hyperventilation and I knew it. Now Derek's uncle - who was supposed to be in some sort of coma - had us locked in the school! I was panicking. I didn't know what to do! Then I thought about something...  
If Derek's uncle had texed Derek to be here, he could have texted anyone else...

"Allison..." I whispered, quickly yanking at Derek. "Do you have your phone?"

Derek nodded, pulling it out and giving it to me. I instantly dialled Allison's number, my heart beating faster as the dial tone started. "Come on, come on! Pick up!"

And suddenly...

"Hello...?" I heard from the other end of the reciever.  
"Allison, thank god, you're okay!" I sighed in relief, still pacing with my other hand on my forehead.  
"Scott... Is that you..? I can barely hear you." I heard, but then I heard something else too, someone elses voice, and I froze.  
"Who else is with you?" I demanded, not meaning it to sound like that, but I was panicking even more now.  
"Ummm... Jackson and Lydia... They followed me, I'm sorry. Scott, what the hell is happening? Who's phone are you calling on? Where's yours?" Allison started to sound a little panicky too.  
"I'm using Dereks, but listen -"  
"Derek?! Derek Hale?! What are you doing with him? Scott, what's going on, I'm -"  
"Allison, listen to me! Where are you?" I tried to calm her, though I wasn't much good, I wasn't even able to calm myself.  
"I'm in the school. You texted me..." Then everything went quiet. "You did text me, right...?"  
I swallowed and ran a hand down my face, which was dripping with sweat.  
"Scott?"  
"Yeah, umm... I just -"  
"Were you down here just now...? We, umm... We saw something, we didn't know what it was... I called your name but... it didn't answer... I mean, it's gone now, I just -"  
I froze, scared for all of us. I didn't know why the Alpha was getting us all here together. What was he planning?  
"Listen! There's someone in here with us... I think he wants to kill us, I -"  
"WHAT?! KILL US? WHAT THE HELL, SCOTT?!" Allison shouted down the phone, now all three of them panicking now. I sighed and shook my head. That was a stupid thing to say in this situation.  
"He's been sending texts from my phone. Listen, you need to... Can you get to the next floor?" I shakily said.  
"What... I... Yeah, I think so, we're not far from there." She replied in the same voice.  
"Good, alright, all of you stay together. We're in the art room, we... Hello?" The line suddenly became fuzzy before I heard a beep and it cut out. "Allison?!" I looked down at Derek's phone and growled. "Dammit! The battery's dead!" I tossed Derek's phone back to him and paced a few more times before sitting on one of the tables. "Derek, what do we do?" I yelled. Derek was now pacing too. So there was now me, Derek, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia in the school, alone with the Alpha... I didn't know what to do...


	4. Chapter 4

Derek P.O.V

I watched as Scott started to pace again, looking like he was about to change any second. Now that his friends were in the building too, I needed to try my hardest to prevent that from happening, since he wasn't taking responsibility for his own actions...again.

"Scott, calm down!" I told him, trying to sound calm myself so it would maybe help Scott, but no, he was seriously going to loose it sooner or later, I could tell, and I think he could too. He looked at me with frustration and panic written all over his face.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Derek, do you even know what is happening?!" He yelled at me, his breathing getting heavier and heavier, I thought he was about to change so quickly slapped him across the face. What else could I do?

"Scott, I said..." I let my eyes flash and my cannines retract, as a warning to him. The next time I spoke my voice was deeper and more deadly, maybe this would knock some sence into him. "...calm down!"  
Scott looked at me with slightly wide eyes before he dropped back down to sit on the table, his head in his hands and his breathing slightly less heavy now that he was trying to keep himself calm. There, that should do it... Until the next time. I sighed and let all my wolf features disapper before saying, "Everything will be fine. Your friends will be fine, you'll be fine... We'll all be fine..." I tried to reassure him. It didn't seem like it did much good though.

"How do you know that though?" He asked, sighing and shaking his head as he walked to the door and slowly looked out of the small window, probably seeing if his friends were there yet. "You don't know any of that! You're just saying it, _**I **_know that... _**You**_ know that. But anything could happen to any one of us. Haven't you thought about it?" He turned, his back flat against the door as he looked at me. "Why does the Alpha want us all here together? Me, you, Allison... Jackson and Lydia just followed her, but that's putting them in danger too." He dropped his head back against the door and shut his eyes as he took a deep breath. "What about Stiles...? Maybe he'll get Stiles too."

I swallowed and looked down to the ground, I knew everything he was saying was right. It was the smartest thing he'd said in a while. At least he was thinking straight now. Scott looked back at me.

"That's all of us, Derek... If he's gets Stiles then he's got us all." He said. Just then there was rapid banging against the door. Scott jumped back but then saw Allison through the window. He unlocked the door as quickly as he could, Allison running straight into his arms as the both of them stood there hugging. Jackson and Lydia walked in too, Lydia staring at me like I was some sort of serial killer or something, I didn't like it at all but didn't comment on it. Once Scott had the door locked again, he turned to his friends.  
"Have any of you heard from Stiles?"

I could understand Scott worrying for his friends, they were all he had. I'd lost everything I had when my sister was killed, and now my uncle was the Alpha, what was there left for me except from a fight?

"No, why? Is he here too?" Allison asked with wide eyes. Scott huffed and took Allisons phone quickly, starting to panic again. Well... The calmness didn't last long.

Scott P.O.V

I called Stiles from Allisons phone. The dialling tone seemed to go on forever, until eventually I heard the, '**This is Stiles, leave a message!' **  
Sighing I handed Allison the phone back and slid my back down the wall until I was sitting on the ground, my legs dropping down and my whole body feeling exhausted and defeated. Allison sat beside me, gripping my hand in hers as she told me everything would be okay. Even I couldn't believe it from her, even that was saying something.

Jackson seemed to be pissed off with the whole situation, and he kicked off straight away. That was all I needed. "This is crazy! There's some lunatic in here trying to kill us?" He looked around at us all before huffing and rubbing his eyes. "One guy? Just _**one **_guy...? And there's like... one, two, three, four, five of us..." He looked around at us all again, as if looking for us to finish what he was thinking. "Is no one getting this?"

Jackson may have been a tough guy but Derek wouldn't take his crap just like he wouldn't take anyone elses, that one of the things I liked about him. Sighing, Derek looked at Jackson and narrowed his eyes.  
"You don't know anything about what's going on here."

All eyes in the room focussed on Derek, I hoped there wouldn't be a show.

Jackson looked to Derek and faked a smile. "Yeah, well I'm involved with it, so someone better start talking! Why does this guy want to kill Scott?" He looked down to me, then pointed to Allison. "What does Allison have to do with it?" Then he turned to look at Derek once more, one of those looks appearing on his face which I knew meant he didn't care about stirring crap with Derek. "And you... What the hell do you even have to do with Scott? Aren't you like..." He eyed Derek up and down, challenging him with his looks. "...crazy or a murderer or something?"

Derek's jaw twitched but that's all. I gave him a pleading look, telling him to keep his cool and not loose his with Jackson. He was such an asshole, I couldn't believe Lydia didn't see that. "There's always a first..." He challenged Jackson back, ignoring my looks. I sighed and stood up, standing between Jackson and Derek who were playing the death stare game.

"Guys, stop! If you haven't realized, there's a killer out there who -" I was cut off by the jerk Jackson.

"So he's a killer, huh? Didn't mention that before did you when you said he just wants to kill us all. Now he knows how to do it too 'cause he's done it before." Jackson clenched his jaw at me. I wanted so much to punch his lights out but kept cool, no one should have been loosing it in this situation.

"I'm guessing so, I don't know but -" For a second time, I was interrupted.

"You sound like you know him, Scott." Jackson narrowed his eyes at me. Lydia and Allison stared at me, they seemed to be listening to Jacksons stupid words. "So come on... Who is he? I think we'd all like to know." At that point he turned, motioning to the two girls too, then turned back to me. "Don't you think?"

I clenched my jaw tightly and sighed before shaking my head. **Keep cool... Keep cool... **"I don't know him, I swear! I know just the same as all of you."

"No you don't!" Jackson hissed. I sighed in anger, one of my fists clenching as I stared back at Jackson. "This guy has your phone, sending text messages, which means you were here first, before anyone of us. Probably before him too." He nodded over my shoulder at Derek, who I knew was just as fed up with Jackson as I was. "So obviously you'll know something more than us. So spit it out! Since we're all locked in here waiting to be killed I think it's time for the truth!"

I took a deep breath as I tried not to retaliate, otherwise I knew I'd end up knocking Jackson out, which I thought we'd all pretty much love right now, but no... Still, I kept calm, for all of our sakes.

"I don't know anything else!" I hissed, turning and sitting back on the table I had been sitting on before Allison arrived. I needed to figure out something to do.

Just then there was a noise just outside the room we were in, we all froze. My heart started to beat louder again, which I knew the Alpha would hear but I couldn't control it right now. Allison ran over to me, gripping me so tight that it probably would have made a mark. Lydia gripped Jackson the same way as we all backed away from the door. I had to admit... I was terrified, and I knew everyone else was too... I don't know about Derek, but I knew all his feelings were probably mixed up right now.  
I tried to think it through... Allison and the other two got to this room safely, and I knew if he wanted to the Alpha could have stopped them... So why didn't he? Then it hit me... It was happening all how he wanted... We were all in one room together... It was all too easy for him... We'd basically done his job for him. Now it would be almost too easy for him, he could get to us all together.

I looked over at Derek. "Derek, what do we do?" I whispered, Derek just shook his head, glancing to everyone else. I knew what he meant. While everyone else was here we couldn't suddenly turn and start fighting, not that it would matter really since we were all about to get killed anyway. Jackson gave me a look that said, 'why the hell are you asking him?' All of a sudden I felt weird, like tingly before pain crippled over every inch of my body. I dropped to the ground, feeling like I was being forced into a change that I couldn't control. I let out a loud yell as my eyes first started to flash as I felt my cannines begin to lengthen. Derek rushed over to me, shock taken over his expression. As Allison approached me, Derek pushed her back.

"Stay back!" He yelled. Allison stood back as tears dropped down her cheeks, I knew she was so scared right now. Jacksons expression was a mix between shock and curiosity, I knew he'd want to know what the hell was happening, and Lydia just stood there, still gripping Jackson with an expression of pure shock. I was being forced to change in front of everyone and I knew it, so did Derek, I knew because he yelled, "Scott, no, not now!"

Jackson's eyebrows furrowed as he looked directly at Derek, he knew something was going on between me and Derek. "What do you mean not now? What the hell is happening to him?!" He shouted. As more yells and snarls left my lips Allison cried more.

"Oh God!" She cried into her hands as a scratching sound started at the door. Derek was staring at the door. A dark shadow could be seen through the small window on the door. He was out there. My newly sharpened long nails scratched along the ground as my back arched up, I could feel the change, seconds away now. Luckily I was facing away from the others so they couldn't see the changed colour of my eyes or my teeth. I didn't notice Jackson fix his eyes on my nails. Derek knew if I changed in front of everyone else it wouldn't be kept quiet, he thought probably Jackson wouldn't keep his mouth shut and it would risk us being exposed. Derek then did something I didn;t expect him to do. He marched straight upto the door eventhough the Alpha was right outside it and bashed his fists against it, causing dents in the door. "STOP IT! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" He yelled through at the Alpha and suddenly everything stopped. The pain stopped and I felt the change halt. The noise the Alpha had been making stopped and the shadow of him had now vanished. I let my body relax as my heavy breathing caused my chest to heave and drop heavily. Luckily by the time Allison dropped down beside me all the wolf features had vanished.

"Scott, what happened to you?!" He cried into my chest as her arms wrapped around me. I lay there with my eyes shut, just letting my breathing calm down. Jackson stood with his back against the opposite wall, eyes wide, flickering from me to Derek, he knew now something wasn't right, especially now Derek had caused dents in the door, only he seemed to take notice to that.

I could hear Jacksons heart rapidly racing as he whispered, "What the hell...?"

Everything was quiet for a moment as I turned over, looking straight at Derek, who was still at the door. "Derek..." I whispered, but then there was the sound of the door bashing open, Allison and Lydia screaming, and me shouting, "DEREK!" as Derek was dragged by only the shadow of the Alpha out of the door and off into the darkness with the Alpha...

Jackson P.O.V

I stood with my back against the wall as my heart beat uncontrolably. Something just took Derek and Scott was no longer... Well whatever was happening to him had stop, it definitely wasn't a fit or some sort of attack. An attack didn't cause the tremendous enlargement of nails, which wasn't normal at all. There was also something wrong with Derek, when he hit the door it dented... No human alive could do that, not even being as angry as Derek was... And what did he mean when he shouted for whoever it was to... Stop what they was doing to Scott... How could it have been them doing that to Scott? I knew something wasn't right with the both of them, and they had both been lying about what had been happening. I wanted the truth, and I wanted it now!

I marched over to Scott, moved Allison away and grabbed Scott by the collar of his clothing, then pushed him up against the wall. Allison screamed for me to stop and started pulling on my but I pushed her away, she accidently tripped, falling onto the ground, that's when Scott lunged forward, knocking me backwards onto one of the tables. He was infuriated, but I sent a punch across his stupid lying face before pinning him back against the wall.

"Okay, asshole! Start talking! What the hell just happened?" I yelled at him, not listening to Allison as she shouted at me to stop and leave Scott alone, but I wouldn't, not until I got answers.

"I don't know, I -" Scott was trying to feed me crap again but I wouldn't have it. I pulled him forward and slammed him back against the wall again, ignoring his wince of pain.  
"TELL THE TRUTH!" I shouted. Lydia put a hand on my shoulder trying to pull me away.  
"He just had an attack!" She shrieked. I snorted and looked towards Allison and Lydia.

"Is that what you think? Huh?" I shook my head, they didn't see what I saw. "Then you're too blind because attacks don't cause nails to lengthen!" I turned to see Scott's expression, he was so guilty. His eyes were large and his body was shaking, I could feel it from the position I was pinning him in. "Yeah, that's right. The truth's coming out." I grabbed one of Scott's hands but it wasn't the same. His nails were no longer sharp and everything looked normal. I looked back up to him and clenched my jaw. "You've been lying to us all night! You _**do **_know who's out there trying to kill us and you _**do **_know why!" I yelled. "What did Derek mean when he said 'stop what you're doing to him'?" I asked, but obviously Scott started to lie, pissing me off even more.

"I don't know, honest!" He shouted. I felt like punching him again but took a deep breath and shook my head.  
"There's something wrong with Derek too. When he hit the door he made dents in it."

Allison scoffed and grabbed my arms, prying them off her precious boyfriend and wrapping her arms around him. "You're crazy!" She screamed at me, but I knew I was right, something was very wrong here, and no matter how much Scott lied I knew he knew exactly who took Derek and why, and it was something to do with them.

***I got this chapter done pretty quick because I had lots of ideas :) I really like this fanfiction and I hope you do too, but it's still not finished, there's still more chapters to come, so please review and tell me what you think ;) Maybe I'll take ideas for the next chaper. If there's anything you think would be good to add in the next chapter please tell me and I maybe could add it in :D ***


	5. Chapter 5

Scott P.O.V

I felt panicky again now that Jackson had made it clear that he knew something was going on. I couldn't turn to Derek on this one, since he wasn't here anymore. The Alpha had taken him, my mind was spinning, the only thought in my head was... **What if he was dead...?**

"I have to find him!" I suddenly announced to the group, I didn't care if they thought I was being too friendly with Derek, he'd helped me a lot and I wasn't just going to let him die, no matter what anyone else thought.

"Scott... I -" Allisons voice was soft and gentle as she tried to tell me no, but Jackson cut in just like I knew he would, but I didn't care what he said, especially what he said.  
"You're like best buddies." He shook his head, eyeing me carefully. "Why is he so important to you?"

With a sigh, I looked around at everyone. "No matter what any of you say, Derek's helped me with a lot of things... He's not a bad guy once you get to know him..."

"Which we won't!" Jackson scoffed, sitting down on one of the tables beside Lydia, his curious eyes still fixed on me. I ignored him and continued.  
"I'm not just gonna let him die!" I turned around, heading out of the door but Allison ran to me, dragging me back by my arm.

"Wait!" She turned to look at Jackson. "Jackson, go with him..."

Both me and Jackson shouted at the same time, "NO!" I definitely wasn't letting him go with me, he was on to us, I didn't need any more crap from him, and I knew he just didn't want to help me find Derek. I looked at Allison and gently stroked her cheek with my thumb.  
"I'll be fine... I'll be back..." I muttered to her. She sighed and took out her phone from her pocket.  
"Take this... You can call us and let us know what's going on..." She whispered. I nodded and slid it into my own pocket before taking a deep breath and walking off into the darkness, my heart racing, my breathing starting to get heavy again and my mind praying Derek was okay, I couldn't have him dying on me, now matter how much he could be an asshole at times, he was still... My friend, I guess...

I listened carefully, incase I could hear him, I kept my senses alert, incase I could smell anything like blood... Hopefully not but... It's better to be safe than sorry. I figured this floor was pretty much clear so I jogged as silently as I could up the next lot of stairs. When I got to the top there was the very faintest smell of blood... And I could hear something like... I grimaced as I tried to listen harder. What was that? Like a...thudding maybe, or a...

My eyes widened as I broke into a run, following the faint scent of blood. As I ran it slowly became less faint as I knew blood was definitely what I could smell. Oh no... Derek...

Jackson P.O.V

I hadn't said another word to the others since Scott left. I was too deep in thought, replaying everything that had just happened in my head. The door had been locked... I'd seen Scott lock the door myself from the inside, and after Derek had bashed his fists on - definitely causing dents - it had been smashed down... It didn't even take a few hits, just _**one **_and it had crashed down. Who could do something like that? It would even take cops at least twice, maybe three times to bash down a door as solid as those ones. My eyes slowly flickered towards to door. I needed to take a closer look...

Allison and Lydia stared at me as I headed towards the door, then slowly I kneeled down beside it, first looking to the hinges... They'd been literally ripped off... Hmmm...

"Jackson, what are you doing...?" Lydia asked me in sort of a mix between a curious and a cautious voice. I spoke without removing my eyes from the door.  
"This door was locked... We all saw Scott lock it when we arrived... Come here a take a look at this."

Allison and Lydia slowly kneeled down beside me. I pointed to the hinges. "It took one hit and the door was literally ripped off the hinges, as you can see here, and then there's this..." I trailed my finger along the scratch line of a spiral shape which I realized now had been what the scratching sound was all about when the shadow had been outside the door. My finger fit perfectly along the line, making me tilt my head in thought... If only I had longer nails and that would have been an exact match...

Scott P.O.V

I burst through the doors of the hall, the smell of blood now too clear and making me grimace. There in the middle of the floor was Derek laying flat on his stomach... In a pool of blood. My eyes widened as I ran to him, the tips of my fingers barely touching his back, I was too afraid to touch him. Oh God, please don't be dead...

"Derek! Derek! Oh my God!" Then I heard it, a very faint heartbeat. He was still alive, but knocked out. "Oh thank God..." I whispered, about to turn him over but then I heard footsteps behind me. For a moment I froze, too afraid to turn around. The footsteps halted and my heart suddenly went crazy. I cursed it to calm down in my mind but it didn't. The Alpha was behind me...  
Slowly I took a deep breath before I turned, and there was Peter Hale, looking all shiny and new, and all too pleased with himself too. There was a large grin on his face which made me shiver.

"Hello, Scott... We meet again." He said almost too calm. He didn't sound like a murderer but he sure looked like one... I would've never guessed he was the Alpha. I just stared at him, standing up as slowly as I could and taking a few steps back. "Stay away from me..." I whispered, but Peter just chuckled, taking one slow step forward.

"I'm afraid I can't do that... We have a few things to talk about..." He kept with that, calm, collected tone. I couldn't fight him alone. Derek was much more stronger and powerful than me, and he tried to fight him now look what happened to him.  
"What did you do to Derek?" I hissed, trying to steady my heart rate but failed. Peter glanced down at Derek and sighed, tilting his head.  
"He's not dead, don't worry about that." He told me, then his icy eyes stared back at me. "Don't worry about your friends either, they'll be completely unharmed... That is if you agree to my solution..."

I swallowed and took a few more steps back, glancing behind me for a moment, thinking if maybe I could make it through those closed doors and not get caught... Probably not.  
"I'm not gonna kill people. I'm not like you... I didn't even want this!" I growled, tensing as he hopped over Dereks body and started to walk slowly towards me.

"Scott... By now I know you would have figured out I'm the Alpha... And to be stronger and more powerful than I am now, I need... A pack." He said, pointing one finger at me, and another from his other hand at Derek. I took a glance at Derek and swallowed, shaking my head as I took some more steps back, but every step I took back, he took forward so he was keeping up to me.

"No!" I shook my head again, taking more steps back until my back hit against a wall, now Peter was only a few centimetres away from me, one clawed finger tapped against my throat, tensing me even more.

Peter sighed and shook his head as he watched me. "I figured that would be your answer..." He tsked. "That's a shame... Such a shame for your little girlfriend too, such a sweet one..."

My eyes grew large once again. He couldn't do this... Threaten to kill my friends if I didn't join his pack and kill people with him. "No... Leave her alone!" I yelled, for once trying to lunge at him, but by just grabbing the collar of my shirt he was able to fling me across the room until my back slammed against the opposite wall about half way up and then I crashed to the ground.

"Scott, you don't get it do you?" Peter called to me as he started to walk at normal speed over to me once more. "Every Alpha needs a pack and like it or not... I _**am your Alpha**_. _**I **_bit you. That makes you _**mine**_... And there's not a thing you can do about it..." He looked murderous for the first time until he laughed and stomped his foot onto my chest so hard I almost coughed up blood. With a groan I looked up him, still breathing heavily. I didn't want him to be right, but a part of me said he was. I did belong to him...


	6. Chapter 6

Derek P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes to hear talking, from two people, one sounded like Scott... And the other... I could feel the wounds in my body start to heal now that I was no longer knocked out. I looked down to see myself lying in my own blood, quite a lot of it too. Peter had practically tore me up, but not enough to kill me, thankfully.  
The moment I saw him I knew what he wanted before he even told me. He wanted a pack... Including both me and Scott, since he practically owned Scott I didn't know what I could do to help him. There was one thing Scott didn't know yet though...

"Scott, stop being difficult. You know sooner or later I'll get what I want anyway and it would have costed you at that point. In other words I mean, one of your friends, maybe two, maybe even your precious mother, and by that point you'll have no choice but to -" I heard Peter threaten Scott over and over again with everyone he cared about, I knew the teen wouldn't know what to do, he was so intent about not killing anyone but in the end both he and I knew something would happen that he never wanted to happen, it was the way these things went.

"Scott..." I whispered, feeling a little dizzy as I tried to stand up, I still had that terrible pain in my head, which would go in a moment, I just had to be patient. Peter turned around and grinned at me, he now had Scott against the wall, the teen looked terrified as he stared at me, in a way I felt for him, I really did, all the time I'd known Scott he just wanted to do what was best, nothing seemed to work out for him, even I could see that.

"Ah, Derek, I'm glad you're finally conscious again, maybe you can talk some sence into him, I'm getting nowhere. Honestly, teenagers these days..." He tsked and rolled his eyes, letting Scott go and leaning against the wall beside him. "I'm gonna have to get Stiles in a minute if he -"

Scott's wide eyes shot to Peter as I heard his heartrate increase. No, don't give him the satisfaction, it's just what he wants.

"You have Stiles?!" He yelled, slamming the back of his head against the wall before his fists curled up into fists, he was about to loose it. When I was completely healed from head to toe, I grabbed Scott and pulled him over to the benches.  
"Calm down!" I hissed, glancing at a grinning Peter before looking back to Scott. "This is just what he wants, he hasn't done anything to Stiles."

"How do you know? Have you seen him?" Scott desperately whispered. I shook my head and sighed.  
"No, but I've spoken to him. Peter called him from your phone, he's fine, just locked in a room somewhere." I reassured him, it seemed to calm him down a little bit, but he wasn't as calm as I would have liked him to be. He was just entertaining Peter more each second. The Alpha slowly sat down beside the two of us and sighed with a large smile on his face.

"He's fine for now, though I'm guessing he's probably a bit bored." He said and chuckled. "So, Scott... Have you changed your mind? It shouldn't be such a hard decision, you're only choosing between keeping your friends or not keeping your friends." He shrugged. I felt a growl deep within my chest, my anger was slowly rising the longer I stayed here with Peter, but I remained calm, my eyes rested upon Scott, who I knew couldn't make a decision. If he agreed to be in the pack with Peter he knew he'd have to kill people, but if he disagreed, Peter was threatening to kill his friends and family, so either way he wouldn't win.

Allison P.O.V

I paced each second that went by, still there had been no word from Scott. I couldn't think of anything else but him. What if something had happened to him? I knew out of all three of us, I was the most worried about Scott. Jackson was acting weird though, trying to make out there was something wrong with Scott and Derek, which I ignored. I knew things had been weird tonight... Like Scott's attack... And Derek being taken, and whatever else Jackson mumbled about, I wasn't listening.

"Can one of you give me your phone? I need to call Scott..." I turned to Jackson and Lydia, my eyes flickering from one to the other. Jackson clenched his jaw, arms folded over his chest as he just stared at me, he didn't offer his phone though. I scoffed. glaring at him as Lydia handed me her phone. I thanked her and scrolled through her contacts until I found my name, then called it. I chewed on my bottom lip as the dial tone began... In my head I prayed for him to pick up and tell me everything was fine, that he was fine.

After a few more seconds, there was an answer. "Hello? Scott? Are you there?"

"Scott can't talk right now..." Another man answered. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Derek...?" I muttered. So Derek was fine, we now knew that, which was a bonus since he'd been the one taken in the first place. His tone was low and sounded like something had definitely happened. Oh God... Please let Scott be okay...

"Scott's fine, he just can't come to the phone right now..." The same tone murmured from Derek's mouth, causing knots to twist in my stomach. Why wouldn't he tell me anything?!

"Can you just tell me what's happening? Is the guy there? Does he have Scott? Is he hurt? What's -" I panicked.

"It'll be fine, Allison..." Derek told me in a soothing tone but I could hear an edge to it, obviously he was trying to keep me calm but he wasn't helping. That's it. I was calling the cops.

"I'm calling the cops right now! I don't care what you say!" I almost yelled, tears starting to leak from my eyes again. Down the phone I could hear another man say something, someone I didn't recognise, it must have been the guy who bought Scott here. They were with him...

"You can't do that. Listen to me, if you call the cops you'll make things a lot worse." Derek's voice was a little shaky now and I knew he was being told what to say.

I huffed and shook my head. "I know you're with him... And Scott too. I don't know what's happening, for all I know Scott could be dead!" I sobbed.

There was a pause and a sigh before Derek spoke again. "He's not, trust me -"

"Trust you?! I don't even know you! Scott seems fond of you though... He went out there with that crazy guy just to find you and make sure you weren't dead! The least you can do is tell me what's happening!" I started to yell now. Jackson looked pissed off and he grabbed the phone from me and put it to his own ear while I sunk to the ground against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest and dropping my head onto my knees as I cried more. I didn't know if Scott was okay or not, and Derek wouldn't tell me anything.

"Listen to me, _**Derek**_..." Jackson hissed out his name. "She's in bits here. None of us know what the hell is happening and you're with the killer so just tell us what's happening or we're calling the damn cops!" He growled down the phone, but then all talking stopped as Jackson removed the phone from his ear and hit his fist against one of the tables. "He hung up!" But he didn't give Lydia the phone back, instead he dialled three numbers and put the phone back to his ear.  
"What are you doing?" I whispered. Jackson looked to me and shook his head. He wouldn't stand this any longer.

"I'm calling the cops."

Scott P.O.V

My body shook, my heart raced in my chest and my fists curled as I heard Allison break down as she spoke to Derek on the phone. I couldn't bare it. Peter wouldn't even let me talk to her.

"She sounds upset..." Peter said as he looked at me, seeing how angry I was becoming made him grin. "Go on, Scott... Let your wolf out... I know you want to, I can _**see**_ you want to."

I knew what he was doing, and I wouldn't give in, I just wanted to get out of her alive, along with my friends. Now Jackson said he'd call the cops, and I wouldn't put it past him. Peter didn't seem to care, probably because he knew he could kill every single one of the cops that got here, but then I remembered... Stiles' dad would probably come... I had to do something quickly.

"I can't just decide right now! I need time, I can't just..." I sighed and glared at Peter, who smiled back at me before he did something I didn't expect him to do...

"Alright... I'll give you..." He waved a clawed hand in front of me, like examining them before he looked back to me. "Until the full moon." He said, pointing one clawed finger at me and another at Derek. "If you haven't decided by then, both you and Derek will have no choice... because you really don't want to know what I'll do to you..." He spoke so calmly and casual, even while saying the most threatening things. "Or anyone else. See, Scott, it's not just you who'll suffer because of your desisions... You have other peoples lives on the line too... Just remember that..." He took one more look at me before grabbing me with one hand, and Derek with the other, and tossing both of us across the room.

We both got to our feet quickly, expecting a fight, but when we looked back up, he was gone. Both me and Derek exchanged glances before running from the hall and to where I'd left Allison and the others. I also needed to figure out where Stiles was and get us all out safely.


End file.
